Survivor Pearl Islands
The second season of David's Survivor Series takes place at the beautiful Pearl Islands, off the coast of Panama. This season, 18 new castaways will begin the adventure of a lifetime. These 18 castaways will be divided into 2 tribes of 9. In the end,Jay won the title of Sole Survivor against Seb and Stinky by a vote of 4-2-0. Previous season : World's Apart Next season : Borneo Twist(s) *After the 3rd immunity challenge won by Drake, there was a kidnap twist where the Drake tribe could choose someone from the Morgan tribe to be exempt from Tribal Council. They chose Austin. *On episode 5, both tribes had to go to Tribal Council. Because Morgan won the challenge, Drake had to go to Tribal Council first. *Once there were 12 people left in the game, the Outcast tribe twist was revealed where 6 of the people who were voted off were given a chance to return back into the game. However, the Outcasts tribe lost to both Morgan and Drake tribe, and therefore, their shot at returning was over. *The merged happened on Day 10. *An idol clue could be earned during the second individual immunity challenge. *A Survivor Auction happened at Episode 12. Here were the items. ITEM #1 (IMMUNITY) - Stinky ITEM #2 (ADVANTAGE IN IMMUNTIY) - None ITEM #3 (NOTHING) - Jay ITEM #4 (HII CLUE) - Jay ITEM #5 (EXTRA VOTE) - Ben *An idol clue could be earned during the fifth individual immunity challenge. Contestant(s) Episode Guide *On episode 5, both tribes had to go to Tribal Council. Because Morgan won the challenge, Drake had to go to Tribal Council first. *Once there were 12 people left in the game, the Outcast tribe twist was revealed where 6 of the people who were voted off were given a chance to return back into the game. However, the Outcasts tribe lost to both Morgan and Drake tribe, and therefore, their shot at returning was over. *Luffy quit the game, therefore he was out of the game without going to Tribal Council. *Rhyss and Michael did not vote 3 times, therefore both of them were out of the game. *Stinky won individual immunity at episode 12 from the auction. Voting History *After the 3rd immunity challenge won by Drake, there was a kidnap twist where the Drake tribe could choose someone from the Morgan tribe to be exempt from Tribal Council. They chose Austin. *On episode 5, both tribes had to go to Tribal Council. Because Morgan won the challenge, Drake had to go to Tribal Council first. *Once there were 12 people left in the game, the Outcast tribe twist was revealed where 6 of the people who were voted off were given a chance to return back into the game. However, the Outcasts tribe lost to both Morgan and Drake tribe, and therefore, their shot at returning was over. *Fire Dragon and James were tied, therefore there was a re-vote. *On episode 7, during Tribal Council, Rhyss and Michael failed to vote twice and Stinky failed to vote once, *Luffy quit the game, therefore he was out of the game without going to Tribal Council. *Rhyss and Michael did not vote 3 times, therefore both of them were out of the game. *Ben won the advantage of having an extra vote. He used it on the the Tribal Council on episode 13. *Jay, Seb and Stinky used their idol on Tribal Council on episode 14.